Candidates For Deletion Log
This log is for admin ease. It details what pages have been will be marked for deletion and when they will be deleted, to make it easier to keep track of. Users may use this to check what pages might be marked ahead of time so that they can do something about it beforehand. ADMINS PLEASE NOTE: This log must be updated when new pages are marked for deletion. When pages have been deleted, or if they are saved from deletion, please remove them from this list. There may come a time where this log is entirely empty, and that is fine. USERS PLEASE NOTE: A sub-par page will not be saved from being marked as a candidate for deletion if you just edit it slightly. Significant improvements must be made. For pages that are mostly done and just missing a section, smaller edits are permitted and can save a page from deletion. Furthermore, if you see your pages here and you want specific ones deleted now, please let us know by commenting on this page! Pages to be deleted Sorted by date to be deleted 'February 1st' Princess Mew :Suni Junior High :Shoya Mew Mew :Set Ume :Seiza Mew Mews :Salad :Sakura Academy :Sake :Royalty Mew Mew :Royalty Mew Mews :Rylan :Riza Otani :Ringo Morikawa :Ringo Kitsuki :Ricky :Rice :Raijingushefu Culinary Academy :Rachel Scott :Pudding :Noriko Mokuzaiko :Niko :Nationality Mew Mews :Nashi Midorisakura :Nana :Momo Natsushima :Momo Akibara :Mini Verse Mew Mews :Mini Verse Mew Mew La Vida Carte :Min-Min High :Mew Academy :Laelia Malla :List of Fantasy Life Mew Episodes :Majipan Kitsuki :Madoka :Kuro Nakajima :Kurisu Kita :Kurementīn Sawamura :Kosei-ka shokuhin Academy :Kim :Kashuu Kiyomitsu :Kabutomushi Academy :Izuminokami Kanesada :Ibukuro Tōko :Hunger Games Mew Mew :Household Mew Mews :Hawthorne Ball :Haruta Takuboku :Hare Sanosuke :Food Mew Mews :Dōberuman High :Diane Pride :Demonic Mew Mew Team :Dango Izuma :92nd Raijingushefu Generation :Culture Mew Mews Weapons :Creepy Mew Mews :Creepy Mew Mew :Country Mew Mews :Constellions :Cola :Chokorēto Kumo :Chiko High :Burūberī Amajiki :Black Clover Mew Mew :Beach Ichimaru :Banira Hana :Banana Satio :Bamsemums Kasshokuusagi :Arthurian Mew Mews :Anubis Ninjin :Anise :Altair :Aka High :Aiketsu Academy Pages to be marked List of users in need of alert and pages in need of categorization. General is for users who have pages in danger right now, but whose pages have not yet been categorized because all their stuff has not been sifted through yet. The months listed under General are dates that pages will be marked anytime after the 1st of the month at 12:00 a.m. (GMT) (so as to avoid confusion of time zones and dates in other parts of the world). If no admin can get to it that day, they will as soon as possible. If any users have been added here by mistake or an admin has made a clerical error, another admin may fix it. 'General' (No pending pages in queue). 'February, 2020' AmberResistance :Hagoromo Apricot AutumnBrownLeaf :Mizuno Aya (Sub par) :Higashi Megumi (Sub-Par) :Higashi Ayumi :Gojo Kanako Fairyballetprinc :Sasakibara Karin (Sub par) :Sasakibara Gonta (Sub par) :Sasakibara Mirai (Sub par) Haruna Artist / Let's Go! Haruna Artist :Mew Mew Le France~ :Pear Haruzono (Sub par) :Mew Mew Le France~ Episodes (Sub-par) :Tropica Mew Mew :Starlight☆Mew Mew (Sub par) Ninadinacaliente :Lucious Mew Mew (Sub par) Princess Mew :Strawberry :Ume Osoreko :Sora Hoshiyama :Sharibetsu Kobiritsui :Seasonal Mew Mews :Seasonal Mew Mew :Keki Amai :Iwa Vermillion Susannah Chan :Miyuki Asuno (Sub par) 'March, 2020' Fairyballetprinc :Chai Aino (Sub par) :DJ Mew Mew (Sub par) :World Changer (Sub par) :Eggplant Rifle :Element⭐️Mew Mew (Sub par) :Kabocha Asahina (Sub par) :Matsuda Ringo (Sub par) Princess Mew :Oreo Cookie :Monster Rancher Mew Mew :Milk :Chocolate 'April, 2020' Fairyballetprinc :Cookie Run Mew Mew (Sub par) :Fumiya Hoshizora (Sub par) :Kuwa Kurokawa (Sub par) :Nanaki Mew Mews (Sub par) PomPomGirl57 :Smoothie Blitz Mew Mew Power Episodes (Sub par) Princess Mew :Walker Katakure :Shōgaimono Academy :Ryokucha Kurōbāyama :No Series Mew Transformation :No Series Mew Galley :Nanaki Mew Mew :Monster Mew Mews :Kyandī Numachijiin :Inmates and Aquatic Mew Mews :Eggunoggu Kagayaku :Dawn Toshido :Commercial Mew Mew :Boston Lobster :Anko Momo TheRobotBeeHive :Kira Kira Mew Mew :Ichigozaka (Sub-Par) 'May, 2020' AnnikaDoll :Galaxy Mew Mew Epilogues BlueRandomOne :Vega Mew Mew CureKurogane :Guardian Light Mew Mew Fairyballetprinc :Kuwa Kurokawa (Sub-Par) MissFortunateGenius :Club Mew Mew Princess Mew Note that the period of time between candidacy and deletion will be longer for this user than for other users who had less than 20 pages to fix, to allow proper time to edit the large quantity of pages :Korea Mew Mew :Kogiku Kurokage :Kami Mew Mew :Happy Sweets Mews :Happy Sweet Mews :Happy Sweet Mews Episode List :Happy Sweet Mews Chapter List :Iyokan Yamashima :Yandere Mew Mews :Neko :Shefu Mew Mew Weapon :Atsushi Nakajima :RWBY Mew Mew :RWBY Mew Mew Weapons :Ryunosuke Akutagawa :Noriko Mew Mew Items and Weapons :Hamal :Ai Kottonshima :Phact :RPG Mew Mew TheRobotBeeHive :Poutine (Sub par) RoyalHistoria :Shinjuku Hayashi Girls' High School :Sakuragi Daiichi Junior High School :Nakanishi Elementary School :Nagareboshi Academy :Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte :Akebono Daisan Junior High School 'June, 2020' AnnikaDoll :Aisha Avida :Beth Blake :Callie Carrion :Desiree Drake :Eris Earhart :Faridah Fila :Grace Greenberg :Heather Havana :Irene Ida :Jessie Jakes :Annika's One-Off Mews :Ensemble Mew Mew: Soundtrack BlueRandomOne :Haruno Peach Princess Mew Note that the period of time between candidacy and deletion will be longer for this user than for other users who had less than 20 pages to fix, to allow proper time to edit the large quantity of pages :Ogai Mori :Midori Isami :Mew Mew Raising Project Episodes :Maid :Liv :Song :Yu :Lamb :Kyoka Izumi :Kiuifurutsu Midoriakuma :Kanzo Hanashima :Jun'ichirō Tanizaki :Chūya Nakahara :Ame :Zenas Ishimatsu :Zeke Ishimatsu :Kohaku Kashuu :Yokai Mew Mew :Yuu Koboyashi :Peter Uzumaki :Nicole Oshinuma :Travis :Touken Mew Mew :Tokyo Mew Mew: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorer of Time :Tamashiro Emika :Nomura Utako :Supernatural Mews Adventure! RoyalHistoria :Ame Momose :Kyoho Aitani :Suguri Akamura :Nashi Midoriyama :Mikan Kohakusaki :Ichijiku Aitani :Kou-Kou Banli :Yuzu Kohakusaki :World Wide Mew Mews :Satomi Asakusa :Airi Kurosawa :Miki Sato :Himawari Academy :World Wide Mew Mew :Mew Seaweed :Mew Salt :Sumida :Yasuko Ginza :Flan :Castella :Bun :Mythical Mew Mew Episodes 'July, 2020' Dream234 :Max Power Mew Mew (Sub par) 'August, 2020' HarmonyAngelQueen :Justin Clark Hikaruyami-having fun* :Mia Cimmar 'September, 2020' ChocoButtons :Honey Martin HarmonyAngelQueen :Johnny Clark :Forever Mew Mew Haruna Artist / Let's Go! Haruna Artist :Full Bloom Mew Mew MissFortunateGenius :Let's go Club Mew Mew! Admin Notes * 1/1: Fixed some formatting, specified time zone as discussed. Added Irene to my incomplete pages. -Annika *1/2: Removed extension notice since user's list for that month was reduced -Annika *1/10 Moved all candidates for deletion for the month up to the proper section, added notice for Princess Mew's June pages -Annika Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration